Parce que c'est elle
by homnorak
Summary: One shot basé sur l'épisode 37 de Goldorak. Parce que la perdre est au-dessus de ses forces.


Les personnages sont la propriété de Go Nagai.

* * *

**_Parce que c'est elle_**

_- Ton affection me réconforte. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne me laisserai pas tuer si facilement.*_

Quelle phrase idiote ! Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour dévoiler mes sentiments mais là... Je secoue la tête de dépit et enfourche ma bécane pour me diriger vers le Centre. Je la laisse les bras ballants, toute son inquiétude pour moi jaillissant de son être et moi, je pars au combat sans savoir si je reviendrai comme à chaque fois.

- _Vénusia__, pardonne-moi_, murmuré-je au vent.

Chaque jour qui passe renforce notre amour. Chaque départ au combat est une séparation difficile. Et je ne peux rien faire pour la soulager.

Depuis ce fameux jour où sa colère de femme exaspérée nous a emmené en haut des falaises à la recherche de Vif Argent, où j'ai dû lui avouer mon identité et où nous avons osé avouer nos sentiments, notre relation se renforce de plus en plus. A l'époque, connaissant sa passion à mon égard, j'évitais tant que possible de me retrouver seul avec elle. Je n'allais au ranch que pour le travail quotidien et repartais dormir au Centre avant son retour de l'école. Lorsque je croisais son regard, je surprenais une lueur interrogative et devinais qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de me coincer pour apprendre une vérité que je n'osais pas dévoiler de peur que son regard sur moi change.

J'avais besoin de son amitié et de son soutien. Son calme apparent envers moi me soulageait des angoisses que j'avais encore et des doutes qui m'assaillaient quand je pensais au danger que je représentais pour la Terre et pour les personnes que j'aimais. A ce moment là, je ne m'attardais pas encore sur ce que me soufflait mon coeur. Qu'avais-je à donner à une femme ? Je refusais d'envisager une relation amoureuse qui pouvait faire souffrir ma compagne par un deuil prématuré.

Mais je ne peux nier le bonheur qui m'a envahi lorsqu'elle m'a avoué que c'était toujours Actarus qu'elle aimait et non l'extraterrestre ou le prince sans planète, porteur de la destruction. Ce jour-là, je n'ai pas résisté à prendre son visage entre mes mains et à savourer la fraicheur de ses lèvres. Je ressens encore en moi les tremblements de son corps, ses mains qu'elle osait à peine poser sur mon torse et son abandon quand, enfin, elle comprit qu'elle tenait l'objet de son désir entre ses bras.

Nous avons déjà tant partagé depuis cet instant.

Et aujourd'hui, mon coeur se serre à l'idée de la laisser seule au ranch. J'aurais voulu l'embrasser pour mieux la rassurer mais Riguel nous surveillait du haut de son mirador. J'aurais voulu lui dire que j'adorais ses nouveaux vêtements qui accentuaient sa féminité du haut de ses 18 ans. Ayant terminé ses études principales, elle attendait la fin de la guerre pour s'inscrire à l'université. Cette décision lui avait valu d'âpres discussions avec son père mais elle avait tenu tête comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle voulait être au plus près des gens qu'elle aimait.

- Oh Fleed, donne-moi encore le courage de gagner ce combat que je puisse tenir ma promesse, prié-je.

Un doute s'est ancré en moi depuis que j'ai reçu l'appel de mon père. Un drame va se passer, je n'arrive pas à saisir quoi. Et cette angoisse bloque ma concentration. J'emmène Goldorak au combat, utilisant ses armes pour atteindre la cuirasse de cet adversaire plus redoutable que les précédents. Alcor m'aide comme il le peut, m'épaulant en tirant sur les navettes. La bataille dure et je sens mes forces diminuer sous la puissance du lasernium que jette ce golgoth. Je grimace sous la douleur de mon bras. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle se réveille maintenant ? Ce monstre est insaisissable. Il fuit devant nous trop vite pour qu'on puisse le rattraper et je suis trop faible pour augmenter la puissance de Goldorak.

Et puis soudain, cette information : "_Le golgoth se dirige sur le ranch_". Non ! Vénusia ! Vite, je dois aller là-bas. Il ne peut pas détruire le ranch, ni blesser ses habitants. "_Le golgoth a changé de cap, il pique vers l'endroit où se trouve Mizar et Vénusia_". La peur me bloque. Pendant quelques secondes, je suis paralysé. Mon cerveau ne sait plus quoi faire. Heureusement, Alcor est là pour lancer l'offensive. Quel idiot de se jeter sur le monstre ! Impuissant, je le vois chuter devant Vénusia qui saute de son cheval pour le secourir. Le golgoth dévie sa trajectoire. C'est le moment d'en finir. Je me lance sur lui et sors toutes mes armes. Mais je suis inefficace, le robot couché sur le ventre subit les jets puissants de lasernium. L'angoisse pour Vénusia et la douleur à mon bras m'empêchent de me battre à pleine puissance. L'engourdissement envahit mon coeur. Non, je dois continuer à lutter. Je lui ai fait une promesse. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Par amour pour elle, je dois continuer à lutter.

Et puis soudain, plus rien. Je tente de garder les yeux ouverts. J'entends mon père qui m'interpelle. J'appuie sur le bouton de communication et vois sur l'écran son visage angoissé.

- Actarus, comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va, enfin ça ira mieux quand tu m'auras soigné le bras.

- Actarus, Alcorak n'a plus de pilote. Alcor est grièvement blessé et Vénusia a perdu connaissance. Ils vont s'écraser. Dépêche-toi d'aller les récupérer.

- Quoi ?

Je me réveille soudain et aperçoit, à travers la vitre, l'appareil blanc et rouge piquer vers le sol en tournoyant sur lui même. J'appelle ma soucoupe et saute dessus. Je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre à l'intérieur. J'allonge les bras du robot pour récupérer l'engin. Pendant ce temps, mon père m'explique l'exploit de Vénusia. Elle a risqué sa vie, celle de son frère et d'Alcor pour me sauver. Je suis fier d'elle mais je ne peux pas accepter qu'une autre femme que j'aime prenne autant de risque pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Je dépose Alcorak au sol et demande à Goldorak de s'agenouiller et de tendre la main. Je ne prends pas le temps de me changer ni d'enlever mon casque. Je tiens délicatement Vénusia dans mes bras. Le soleil se couche et donne à l'horizon un ton orange et rouge magnifique. Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, je me penche vers elle.

"_On se réveille ? Merci Vénusia. Promets-moi de ne plus jamais faire ça. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Regarde ce soleil couchant. On ne peut pas laisser nos ennemis s'emparer de cette si belle planète. Je jure de les en empêcher. S'il te plait, ne te bats plus jamais. Ne risque pas ta vie pour moi._

Le silence s'installe entre nous. Je la dépose au sol face au paysage, j'ôte mon casque et l'entoure ensuite de mes bras. Je respire le parfum de ses cheveux.

- J'ai eu si peur pour toi quand j'ai vu le golgoth plonger vers toi, lui susurré-je à l'oreille. J'étais impuissant. Je ne pouvais utiliser aucune arme sans risquer de te toucher toi. Sans toi, je ne serais plus rien. Tu comprends ? J'ai besoin de toi pour combattre les ennemis. Ne risque plus ta vie pour moi, répété-je.

Elle lève la tête et elle approche ses lèvres vers ma joue pour gober la larme qui y coule puis son corps tourne pour me faire face. Ses mains en coupe sur mon visage, elle embrasse délicatement ma bouche. Je la serre fort contre moi. Le temps s'arrête en cet instant de pur bonheur. Le soleil disparait derrière les montagnes. Goldorak nous éclaire de ses yeux jaunes. A contre coeur, nous nous arrêtons essoufflés, le vent frais nous emmène à l'intérieur du robot. Alcorak a disparu, certainement emporté par les techniciens du Centre venus apporter les premiers soins à Alcor. C'est la première fois que je ne rentre pas directement d'une mission mais nous devons rejoindre mon père et Riguel qui doit s'inquiéter de l'absence de sa fille et de ce bon à rien de palefrenier. Au chaud, nous nous embrassons une dernière fois, plein de promesse pour notre avenir.

FIN

* Mélange du texte VF et VOSTFR de l'épisode 37


End file.
